


Greenheart

by SoDoRoses (FairyChess)



Series: LAOFT Extras [74]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Bullying, M/M, slightly dehumanizing language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 19:34:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21021110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairyChess/pseuds/SoDoRoses
Summary: When Thomas said his brother was bright, this is, admittedly,notwhat Harley thought he was getting at.





	Greenheart

**Author's Note:**

> For the prompt:
> 
> OHMYGOSH I LOVED HEARTBEAT SO MUCH I WANNA EAT AN EXPO MARKER!!!!! May I request infinite more stories about their progressing relationship?? I’m LOVE THEM (from [@sos-fandoms](sos-fandoms.tumblr.com) over on tumblr)
> 
> thanks to my lovely beta [Vivi_Marius](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivi_Marius/pseuds/Vivi_Marius) who made me feel super smiley about writing Harley POV for the first time

Harley frowned down at his phone as he entered Thomas’s apartment building. He still hadn’t responded, which meant Harley was pretty much showing up unannounced, _after _Thomas had told him he was going to be unavailable for the weekend, which he _hated_, but-

But Harley had forgotten his _laptop_, and even then he would have waited until Thomas responded but he had a paper due at midnight and not much choice.

What was a normal amount of time to be dating before you could show up without warning? Harley honestly had no clue, but he was willing to bet it wasn’t “two months.”

He knocked on the front door, very much hoping Thomas was home and he wasn’t going to have to do something even more awkward like use the spare key to let himself in when Thomas _wasn’t, _but it looked like luck was finally on his side – Thomas opened the door.

Both of them did double-takes.

“You’re not Thomas,” said Harley, a little stupidly, because Not-Thomas obviously knew he was _not Thomas_.

Not-Thomas frowned.

“You are not the Chinese food delivery man,”

“No, I, uh. No, I’m not,”

“Who are you?” said Not-Thomas, in that same placid, flat tone of voice, so why did the question make the hair on the back of Harley’s neck stand up?

“Logan, is the food here already?” came Thomas’s voice from inside – Harley could barely see him leaving the bathroom around (_this_ was Logan?) Logan’s shoulder.

“No,” said Logan, his eyes still not moving from Harley. Harley was starting to get the feeling he was being _inspected_.

“I believe it is your boyfriend,” said Logan, “Unless there are other redheaded men who arrive at your apartment unannounced,”

“Wh-_Logan!_”

Thomas pushed in front of him, making a face. Logan made one back, which looked a little odd on him – which didn’t make _sense_ they had the _same face – _and then retreated back into the apartment without speaking.

Somehow, he wasn’t coming across the way Thomas had described. Thomas had said Logan was a little awkward, but friendly underneath it, and kind and wicked smart.

Harley certainly got the impression he was intelligent, but he didn’t seem _awkward, _more…

more _what?_ More something. A _lot_ more… something.

Harley got the feeling something weird was happening right now, and he had no clue what it was but it was definitely _there._ It made him fiddle with the silver ring on his middle finger, a nervous habit he’d never bothered to break.

“Harley! I- um, what are you doing here?” said Thomas, smiling and looking for all the world like he was pulling teeth.

“I’m sorry,” said Harley, “I know you said you’d be busy but I left my laptop and I’ve got a paper due in like five hours. I tried to text you,”

“Oh,” said Thomas, relaxing (why was he relaxing?) and stepping back from the door.

“That’s- that’s fine, come on in. Sorry, I just-”

“It’s fine,” said Harley (fine, fine, fine _why_ could Harley have not picked any other word, Thomas just _said_ it was fine), “Didn’t mean to interrupt your brother’s visit,”

Thomas smiled, which should be _illegal_, frankly, but Harley managed to stop himself from leaning across the gap between them and kissing him. Somehow, he got the notion Logan wouldn’t appreciate it.

“Harley, this is Logan. Logan, Harley,”

“Hey,” said Harley, waving.

“Salutations,” Logan replied.

“So… I didn’t know you were twins!” said Harley as he moved around the living room looking for his laptop bag.

Logan looked between them, frowning.

“You have a picture of us on your nightstand,” he said incredulously.

Harley processed that for a moment, and then understood when Thomas turned bright scarlet.

“Oh my god, Berry, shut _up,_” Thomas hissed.

“What?” said Logan, “What did I say?”

“He _did_ tell me you were married!” Harley blurted, in a blatant and embarrassing attempt to change the subject.

He wasn’t expecting it to work as well as it did.

He also wasn’t expecting Thomas’s brother to start _glowing._

Literally glowing, like – like some weird painting of heaven with the beams coming through the clouds, except instead of clouds it was a college student in a dark blue t-shirt, the little rays of light casting off his fingers as he raised his hands to gesture while happily chattering about his significant others. Neither one of the brothers reacted, and Harley tried to think if he’d accidentally eaten some bad food in the past twenty-four hours. Or anything that someone could have successfully slipped hallucinogens into.

And the longer Logan spoke, the more light there was – except now it was coming from the scattered houseplants around the living room, which Harley could actually _see_ perking up in real-time, leaning towards Logan.

“What the _fuck?”_ he blurted.

Logan cut off, and the light dimmed a little. He frowned, his eyebrows knitting, and-

Nothing changed. Logan looked exactly the same – a slightly paler Thomas with odd eyes and a more neutral expression.

But suddenly, Harley knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that the person he was looking at was _not human._

He couldn’t help it; Harley lurched backward, nearly stumbling over his own feet with his hands half-raised. He didn’t know how he knew it, but he was _positive._ Which was pretty much making his brain scream on a loop because _holy shit if he wasn’t human what was he and why did Harley know?_

Both the (twins?) brothers startled, and Logan immediately looked suspicious. He looked Harley over again, assessing, and then paled.

He cleared his throat.

“Is something wrong,Harley?” he said, in a voice that was clearly trying for casual and falling woefully short.

Harley hesitated.

“… Lee?” said Thomas, his voice small.

Logan stood up, and when he moved it was like he carved a path behind him, a rainbow oil spill in the air.

“What _are you?_” Harley blurted.

Thomas went the color of skim milk. Logan hummed, turning to his brother.

“What do you want to do?” he said, which was a little nonsensical.

“Berry, what’s even going-”

“Harley’s ring is silver,” said Logan.

Thomas went from pale to green.

“That- that shouldn’t be enough-”

“His hair is red,” said Logan, shrugging, “He may be a seventh child. He may have been born after midnight, or with a caul, or both – there are any number of factors that could compound the issue,”

“What are you _talking_ about?” said Harley.

“I _am_ curious as to what exactly you are seeing,” said Logan, ignoring the question.

Harley swallowed.

“You’re very, um. Shiny,”

Logan’s mouth ticked up on the side.

“The same face?”

Harley nodded.

Logan smiled fully then, brief, and then turned back to Thomas.

“What do you want to do?” he asked again, quieter.

Thomas stared at him for a moment, looking… lost.

“I- I don’t know,” he said.

Logan was looking at the wall behind Thomas. He didn’t say anything for a long moment.

“I can’t-” he said, a little strangled, “I can’t take it away, Bug. I would not know how, and… and-”

“And you wouldn’t if you did,” said Thomas, “I know,”

He sighed.

“Okay,” he said, “First, take off the ring, and stop looking at my brother like he’s going to eat you,”

_Is he?_ Harley thought, but he did at least know better than to say that out loud.

He slipped off the ring, and the light faded. Logan looked – not human, Harley couldn’t _unsee_ the way he’d been Not-At-All-Right just a second before, but he definitely wasn’t _glowing_, and the air around him was still and colorless once more.

“Starting over,” said Thomas, “Harley, this is Logan. He’s my brother, but- but we’re not twins. Technically. Um-”

He wavered, glancing between the two of them again.

“Do you want me to do it?” said Logan bluntly.

“_How _did you do it?” Thomas hissed.

“I don’t remember,” said Logan simply, “I hadn’t slept in three days. Or eaten in a week. Teagan has informed me it involved a somewhat overly friendly oak tree trying to shred one of my midterm study guides. I merely meant that I am slightly less personally invested in his reaction,”

Thomas groaned.

“Are you-” Harley cut in, “Are you- what, some kind of superhero?”

Logan blinked at him, owl-eyed and startled.

Thomas started laughing.

“_Yes_,” he said vehemently.

“I am _not_, do not _tell him that_,” Logan exclaimed.

“Definitely a superhero,” said Thomas, snickering and nodding his head, “Saved the whole town, him and his husband collection-”

“I _barely_ participated, shut _up-”_

“Right, because you were too busy pining and making moon-eyes while a coup was going on-”

“_Thomas!”_

“A _coup?”_ choked Harley.

Logan sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

“I am not a _superhero_,” he said scathingly, “I am a _changeling_,”

Harley stared.

“Like a… shapeshifter?”

“Certainly closer than superhero,” Logan muttered, “But no. A faerie. And if you ask ‘like Tinkerbell’ I may accidentally jinx you in irritation, so please do not,”

“Jinx me,” said Harley flatly.

Logan nodded.

Harley chewed that over.

Admittedly, the only thing he’d heard the word “jinx” used in was “you owe me a soda” and Harry Potter. So, magic – which maybe should have sounded nonsensical. There was no such thing as magic.

Except.

Well, what _else_ could that light show have _been?_ It was too elaborate to be some kind of prank – Harley might have thought he was dreaming, except now would be about the time he usually woke up, and the world stayed stubbornly lucid.

“… If you did jinx me,” said Harley suspiciously, “What would that look like?”

Logan seemed pleased with the question. Thomas was slowly relaxing as well, and Harley realized they were probably waiting for him to freak out.

(Was he going to freak out? To be determined.)

“Would you like to see?” said Logan.

Hesitant, Harley nodded.

Logan leaned down and plucked one of the coasters off the table. He laid it flat in his palms between them, and nodded towards it.

Harley watched, as the coaster – _twisted_, suddenly, curled up like it had been left outside in the rain. Then it crumpled into what looked like regular dirt, and finally exploded with a shower of wildflowers that spilled over Logan’s outstretched hands.

“Holy _shit!_” Harley blurted.

“I did warn you,” said Logan.

When Harley looked back up at his face, was focused intently on the now-still flowers in his hands, but that wasn’t what caught Harley’s attention.

Thomas had his fist clenched on the sleeve of Logan’s shirt, like he was preparing to yank him backwards. He was looking straight at Harley, half defiant and half terrified.

Harley remembered cagey answers about Thomas’s hometown, and bitter comments bitten off in the middle of long, rambling stories about his wonderful brother. He remembered the way Thomas clammed up when people were rude to him but was very nearly vicious when it was turned on Harley. Like he was used to standing in the middle of who-knows-how-many fights.

And right now, with both brothers looking like they were bracing for a blow, Harley knew he was _not_ going to add another fight to that list.

“So,” he said, grinning hesitantly, “A superhero, huh?”

Logan sputtered, and all the tension went out of Thomas at once.

Okay. So Harley just had to sit through whatever explanation was coming without freaking out. Easy.

(He was probably going to freak out, honestly. But hopefully he’d be able to put it off until he wasn’t in their line of sight.

He didn’t, but they seemed to think it was funny, so it was probably fine)

**Author's Note:**

> i'm also [@tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors](tulipscomeinallsortsofcolors.tumblr.com) over on tumblr, and prompts are open again!


End file.
